Six Years of Being Friendship
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: This is my first Fairly OddParents story and this is how me and Timmy became friends for six years for now. Read&Review. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1: The First Meet

**Chapter 1**

**The First Meet**

In Dimmsdale school, a boy with brown messy hair, blue eyes, has a buck tooth, and wears a pink hat, pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes, name Timmy Turner, was walking to school with a pink backpack and a green book. He was about to go in until he saw a toonish looking car.

"Weird." Timmy wondered.

The car door open to reveal a girl about Timmy's age with strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, bluish-grey eyes with silver glasses, and wears a pink short sleeve shirt with a bubble in the middle, a blue vest with hearts on the sides, blue jeans, and white shoes with pink laces. She also carried a green backpack and red book. Her name is Erinbubble92, Erin for short, and she's younger.

"Bye, daddy." Erin called. "I'll see you after school."

"Bye, Erin." Bonkers respond.

After that, he drove up crashing a wall making Erin cringe and he drove backwards out of the school. Erin giggles as she went up the school building smiling not noticing everything. Timmy saw her as she walks pass him not noticing him. Timmy had a eyeraised eyebrow.

* * *

In a classroom, Timmy was sitting in his chair ready for class.

"Well class before we start, we have a new student." Mr. Crocker said. "C'mon in."

That's when Erin came in and stand in front of the board. Erin wrote her name "Erinbubble92 Dennis".

"If you guys don't read cusiuve, my name is Erinbubble92 Dennis." Erin said. "My parents are police officer but my dad was a cartoon star, Bonkers D. Bobcat."

Everyone gasp and was shocked of what she said.

"I'm new at this school, I love to learn science, music, and other things I'm interest." Erin continues. "And my favorite color is pink and blue."

"Ahem." Mr. Crocker cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, yes, Mrs. Dennis but I have a little... POP QUIZ!!"

"Pop quiz for a new student?" Erin confused.

"Yes, and tell me who wrote the Toccata and Fugue?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"That's easy. Johann Bach." Erin answered.

"Wrong F." Mr. Crocker said, but pauses. "I mean... Right, A? How can you get an A on that question?"

"It was easy. My mom told me who's who and what's what." Erin said, walking to a seat next to Timmy. "Where did you think what school I went to? A school for students who thinks teacher's are crackpots?"

When Erin said that, everyone begin to laugh at that while Mr. Crocker sat down. Erin puts her stuff down and gets ready to learn. Timmy begins to wonder about this girl.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy whispered.

"What's the matter, sport?" Wanda asked, who was now a pink easer.

"That new girl, she has a dad as cop but actually a cartoon star, she's new here, and most of all she answered the Johann Bach question." Timmy said.

"So, she's just a girl." Cosmo said.

Timmy uses Wanda and eased Cosmo's mouth.

* * *

At lunch, Erin got her tray and try to find a place to sit. She pass the bullies, the popular kids, and everyone. She saw Timmy's table and went to him. With him is his friends; AJ, Chester, Elmer, and Sounjay.

"May I sit here?" Erin asked.

The boys saw her.

"Sorry, no girls..." But Chester's mouth got closed by AJ. "Of course, because you answered the question and you like science."

Erin smiles and begin to sit next to Timmy. She saw him and smiled.

"Hello there." Erin said. "You've known me in class so what's your name?"

Timmy saw her and begin to spoke, "I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner."

"Would you and you boys be my friends because I have no friends here?" Erin said.

"Maybe." Timmy said.

"Oh thank you Timmy." Erin said, hugging him.

* * *

Later after school, Erin was walking down the street towards her house until Timmy was following her from behind.

"Hi, Erin!" Timmy called. "I just want to ask you if you like to come to my house if you want to meet my parents and my room because I know you never have any friends so I want to be your friend. Best friend."

Erin's eye widen after she gasp.

"No boy ever told me some nice words." Erin said, then smiles. "Okay, but I have to be home before dark or else my dad will send Toots my dog to find me."

Timmy just giggled at that.

"Come with me." Timmy said.

Timmy grabbed Erin's hand as he runs towards his house.

* * *

At Timmy's house, he opens the door and shows Erin around.

"Hey mom and dad." Timmy said, waving at them. "This is Erin, she's a new student at my school and she's my new friend."

"Why hello Erin. I bet you and Timmy are gonna be the best of friends of you." Timmy's mom said.

"Why thank you Mrs. Turner." Erin said.

Timmy grabbed Erin's hand, guides her up the stairs, and into his room.

"This is my room." Timmy showed Erin.

"I like it." Erin said.

Erin saw two gold fishes with pink and green eyes.

"Your gold fish reminds me of my pet Guinea pigs." Erin said.

"What?" Timmy wondered.

"Yes." Erin said.

Erin took her backpack and showed a red and green guinea pigs. The red one had a dark red spots on his face and back and the green one had dark green face and sopt on her back. On their heads were crowns.

"You guinea pigs have crowns like mine." Timmy said, but then acted supious. "Hey, wait a minute. Does this mean..."

Erin then notices this and was freaking out. _"If he finds out about my fairy god parents, then I won't see them again." _she thought.

"You have fairy god parents." Timmy said.

Erin screamed and she coverd her guinea pigs with her head. For moment, she got up and saw that they are still with her.

"What happen?" Erin asked.

"Because I have some too." Timmy said.

That's when the fish came out and turn into a pink and green haired fairies. They are Cosmo and Wanda.

"Fairies?" Erin said. "Fine, go ahead Jack and Mary show them who you are."

The guinea pigs nod as they magical turn into fairies like Cosmo and Wanda. The male had red hair like Cosmo's only with a mullet, red eyes, and wears red tuex, black jeans, and shoes. The female had hair like Jack's only with a ponytail, green eyes, and wears a white short sleeve shirt, green jacket, black jeans, and shoes.

"Cosmo/Wanda?" Jack and Mary said.

"Jack/Mary!" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"We haven't seen you two since the Fairy Acadmeny." Mary said.

"I can't believe you have a god kid like us." Jack said.

"We just want to surprise yah." Cosmo said.

Timmy and Erin just smiled as they sat on Timmy's bed.

"It's weird our fairies..." Timmy stops as Erin continues. "Know each other."

"Still want to be friends." Timmy asked.

That's when the song called "My Best Friend" from Pokemon came on as Timmy hold his hand. Erin smiles and blushes knowing she made a new friend.

"Best friend forever." Erin said.

Timmy and Erin begin to hug as Jack, Mary, Cosmo, and Wanda begin to cheer for their god kids.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meet pt 2

**Chapter 2**

**The First Meet pt 2**

For a month, Erin and Timmy have fond each other as friends until one day some will come to ruin it.

"Timmy, your babysitters here." Timmy's dad called.

Timmy gasp as he rush down stairs. Erin, Jack and Mary had raised eyebrows and confused looks on their faces. When Timmy came down, his parents left and a girl with red hair pulled in ponytail, pink eyes, and wears a green shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. This is Vicky, the babysitter or rather EVIL babysitter.

"Hello twerp!" Vicky called.

Timmy eye twitch as he begins to ran up to his room. He shuts the door and breathes hard.

"Erin, go home... now!" Timmy panted.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"Vicky. An Icky with a V is here."

"Vicky the babysitter?" Erin wondered. "I don't have trouble with her because I don't have her as my babysitter because my relatives do. Like my cousin Fall Apart Rabbit."

"Your lucky." Timmy said.

Suddenly, Vickey open the door which smashed Timmy into the wall and Jack and Mary quickly turn into guinea pigs again. Vicky saw Erin, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, you must be Timmy's new friend." Vicky said. "So guess what?... You get to do chores with him!"

Vicky hold up cleaning equipment and put it in front of Erin. Erin looks at it and says, "Uh... Why do we have to do the chores? I'm ten years old and I won't do chores 'til I'm older. So why don't you do it?"

Vicky grabbed Erin's collor and puts her in her face.

"Look, you better do it or else!" Vicky yelled, which caused Erin's hair to be blown.

"No." Erin said.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, who are the goldfishes, were in shock.

"What? Why not?" Vicky asked sternly.

"No one says anything about a babysitter that wants me to do chores in this town." Erin answers.

"Well, that's for you to say at your home but here I'm in charge so do the chores." Vicky ordred.

"No, I'll not do them." Erin said.

"I'm only doing this so I don't want to hurt you if you don't so do it or I'll force you." Vicky said.

As Vicky moved her hand towards Erin's hand, Erin slaps her hand hard. Vicky pulled her hand back with anger. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda gasp.

"You think I'm doing chores? Think again!" Erin said. "If your telling me to do them, I will have my dad arrest you. I'm going home!"

Erin grabbed her guenia pigs, put them in her backpack, and she runs off. Vicky was shock, knowing that was the first time a kid would say that to her. Vicky didn't say a word as she gets out of Timmy's room. Timmy looks out his window and sees Erin running fast. Cosmo and Wanda saw this too. Timmy has never seen anyone do that to Vicky in Dimmsdale.

"She's..." Timmy whispered, then smiled. "My hero!"

--

Later at Erin's house, Erin was on her bed as Jack and Mary float next to her.

"I wish I had a chocolate bar to cheer me up." Erin said.

Jack and Mary held their wands, aim it in Erin's hand, and magically a York bar came on her hand. She begins to eat it but she doesn't feel good yet.

"Oh Erin sweetie, don't be upset. At least you have us." Mary said, as Jack nod.

Erin smiled until a knock on her window was heard. She turns around and saw Cosmo and Wanda holding Timmy, who was knocking on the window. She went over and open her window. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda came in. Soon, Timmy was on Erin's bed and they begin to talk.

"That was awesome the way you did to Vicky!" Timmy said.

"I know but she shouldn't treat you like that. My cousin Fall Apart is nicer when he babysits me." Erin explained.

"But no one has done that to Vicky forever." Timmy said. "Your every kids hero."

Timmy begins to hug Erin. She begin to form tears and she hugs him also.

--

In the morning on a Saturday, Timmy and Erin were at the park. Timmy pushes Erin up on the swing as she giggles. On the wheel, Erin and Timmy hold on tight to the bars as they spin around. They slid down the slide with Timmy in the front. They had fun playing together as best friends as Cosmo, Wanda, Jack, and Mary watched smiling.


End file.
